Question: Solve for $t$ : $-17 = 27 + t$
Answer: Subtract $27$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-17 {- 27}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ -17 &=& 27 + t \\ \\ {-27} && {-27} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -17 {- 27} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -44$